


A Morning With The Sawamuras

by sunnytigi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Gay, Hinata is their son, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mention of sex, Morning After, One Shot, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi
Summary: Daichi and Koushi are enjoying their morning together, before they have to pick up their son.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	A Morning With The Sawamuras

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for some tooth-rotting daisuga fluff~
> 
> i hope u like it <3

Koushi woke up with a big yawn. He rubbed his eyes and smiled as the memories from last night flew back into his head. Memories of Daichi making love to him all night long. The smell of love and passion still lingered in the air as Koushi took a deep breath. He felt the warmth of his husband's body behind him, who snored quietly. A strong arm was protectively wrapped around Koushi's waist and soft breathing hit his neck. He turned around into the embrace to face his husband. Koushi admired Daichi's beauty and soft expressions, while he was sleeping. A warm smile was tucked on Koushi's lips as he looked at his sleeping husband. Daichi's lips were slightly parted and he drooled a bit on the pillow beneath him. Koushi thought it was absolutely adorable. 

It were moments like this, that reminded Koushi of how much he actually loved Daichi. He couldn't verbally describe the feelings, he felt right now, since everything was just too much. Koushi never thought he could be capable of loving someone that much, but here he was. They were married for three years now and everything seemed absolutely perfect. Daichi was the love of his life and he was happy Daichi felt the same for him.

Koushi decided to make some breakfast to surprise his husband. He wiggled out of the embrace and stood up. Daichi made some protesting noises, but continued sleeping. Koushi chuckled quietly to himself and stretched his arms with a big yawn. He made his way out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen. He noticed a slight pain in his back, but decided to ignore it, since he was already used to it. 

The silver haired male set up the table and went over to the fridge. He opened the fridge and took some eggs and bacon out of it. He started to fry them in a pan, when suddenly two strong arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning, my love." a raspy voice said into his ear, that sent shivers down his spine. Daichi laid his head in Koushi's shoulder and sighed happily. They were both only in their underwear, but they couldn't care less, since they were alone.

"Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?" Koushi asked, putting the fried eggs and the bacon on some plates.

"Yes, I always sleep well, when you're next to me." Daichi grinned and kissed his husband's cheek. Koushi blushed and a giggle escaped his lips.

"Stop being so cheesy." the silver haired male smiled. "Go and sit down. I made breakfast."

"Yes, sir." Daichi chuckled and went to the table, which was already set up. He sat down and waited patiently for his husband. Koushi took the plate with the fried eggs and the bacon and also went over to the table. Daichi furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Koushi.

"You're limping a bit. Was I too rough last night?" Daichi asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine, honey. You know I love it, when you're rough." Koushi winked at his husband and sat down next to him. He set the plate with the fried eggs and the bacon in front of them and they started eating. Daichi almost moaned, when he tasted the food.

"Wow, Koushi, this tastes amazing! The cooking class really paid of well!" Daichi said enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much, honey, but these are just some fried eggs and some bacon. That's nothing special." Koushi giggled and continued eating.

"Of course it's special! It's special, because my wonderful husband made it." Daichi smiled and kissed his husband's cheek once again. Koushi felt the heat rising to his cheeks and a smile creeping on his face.

"I love to make you blush. You're always so cute." Daichi whispered into his ear. Koushi felt his hot breath against his skin, which gave him goosebumps.

"Just continue eating and stop being so goddamn cheesy." The silver haired male said.

"I just want to enjoy the alone time with my husband. This is going to change, when we pick up Shouyou from your parents." Daichi pouted. Shouyou was a four year old child, which Daichi and Koushi adopted one year ago. They loved this little ball of sunshine just as much as if he was their own child. They adopted him from an orphanage, which means Shouyou's real parents weren't alive anymore. Shouyou was too young, when they died, so he couldn't remember them.

"I know, honey, but we had our alone time this whole weekend and I miss Shouyou so much." Koushi said, leaning his head against Daichi's shoulder with a pout.

"Me too, love." Daichi kissed his husband's forehead and continued eating. Koushi did the same.

They finished their food rather quickly and began to clean the kitchen. Koushi put the plates away, while Daichi wiped the table. After they finished cleaning the kitchen, they went to the bedroom to take their clothes out of the closet.

"Do you want to shower first?" The silver haired male asked, looking at his husband. Daichi began to smirk and went over to Koushi. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him against his body. He kissed Koushi's neck a few times and slowly made his way up to his ear.

"Wanna come with me?" He whispered against his ear. Koushi shivered.

"W-We'll gonna be late t-to pick up Shouyou." The silver haired male stuttered, trying to push his husband away, but secretly enjoying it.

"C'mon, baby. It'll be quick." Daichi breathed, caressing Koushi's sides. He let out a low moan and Daichi knew he successfully seduced his husband. He slowly pulled Koushi by his waist towards the bathroom, while he kept on kissing his bare skin. 

"I hate you." Koushi murmured, blushing.

"You love me." Daichi grinned against his skin.

"Yeah, I do." The silver haired male sighed, enjoying the attention Daichi was giving him. They finally arrived in the bathroom and things got hot quickly between them.

_____

After they took a long, long shower, they went back to the bedroom and put some clothes on. 

"We have to hurry. We're already ten minutes too late." Daichi said in a rush.

"Well, that's kinda your fault for seducing me." Koushi grinned.

"Aw, c'mon. You loved it." Daichi winked at him.

"Yes, I did." The silver haired male smiled and gave his husband a quick peck on his cheek. "You got the keys?"

"Yes." Daichi said as he took Koushi's hand. They smiled at each other and went out of the front door to pick up their son.


End file.
